


shifting

by gladdecease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Shape Shifted, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Stiles shakes off the combination <em>oh my god I'm going to die</em> and <em>holy shit that was awesome!</em> feeling that comes over him every so often with these werewolf types pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shifting

For once, Stiles shakes off the combination _oh my god I'm going to die_ and _holy shit that was awesome!_ feeling that comes over him every so often with these werewolf types pretty quickly, because a) unconscious deputy-who-is-secretly-a-hunter is still lying there; b) the fire alarm's going to get a whole bunch of people coming in here soon; and c) it's still the full moon.  He jerks his head at the open doorway.  "Uh, you guys should probably get out of here.  Like, _now_?  Before my dad and half a dozen men with _guns_ walk in?"

Derek glares at him a little, but Stiles is used to that.  Totally used to that.  Derek doesn't scare him.  Not even a little bit.  Not even after he _literally_ growled Isaac into submission.

Really.

Which is why Stiles isn't averting his eyes when he looks at Isaac; he's ignoring Derek, that's all.  Isaac ducks his head when Stiles makes eye contact, which feels more than a little weird, but: werewolf.  Stiles can't really judge what's weird there and what isn't.

Sighing, Derek pulls Isaac to his feet, marches him out.  Or would, but Isaac resists just inside the doorway.  He twists against the arm Derek's wrapped around his shoulders, turns to face Stiles.

"Sorry," he mutters, eyes still downcast.  "I didn't know you were... with us."

Stiles' hands are still shaking a little where he's got them pressed against the floor, but he shrugs, laughs weakly.  "Hey, no big deal.  I mean, it's nothing Scott hasn't done once or twice... or six times but who's counting?" he adds under his breath.  Shooing the two of them away, he gets to his feet.  "Go on, get out of here, I'll take care of..." He waves a hand at the mess surrounding him.  "This."

Derek nods - the closest Stiles is gonna get to a _thanks, man_ , he figures - and tugs Isaac out of the room.  And just like that, they're gone.

Stiles looks around at the disaster he's volunteered to clean up.  There's a smashed syringe of wolfsbane to make disappear and a guy with what looks like an _arrow_ sticking out of his leg to deal with.  Not to mention the holding cell that's been smashed open that he has to explain.

"Great," he sighs to himself.  "This is just... great."

And then his dad walks in.


End file.
